


kissing booth

by daddymichaelis



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, pure fluff, seb is infatuated.. is this what they call love at first sight?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddymichaelis/pseuds/daddymichaelis
Summary: “What’s your name?”“Seb- Sebastian.”“Well, Sebastian, it’s nice to meet you. If you didn’t read the sign, I’m Claude.”“You’re shaking,” he whispered, his hand sliding to cup his jaw. His thumb slid over Sebastian’s cheek, who kept on smiling weakly. “We don't have to kiss if you don’t to. A girl’s working this booth next, if that’s what you’re looking for.”“No,” Sebastian rushed to protest, holding on tighter. “This, um… This is definitely what I’m looking for.”





	kissing booth

**Author's Note:**

> i was dissociating while i wrote this. but heres seb being an idiot teenager

Sebastian stared, and stared, and stared, at the cute boy working the kissing booth. The rest of his face, eyes down, was hidden by a stick of cotton candy, and he was slowly shoveling it, piece by piece, into his mouth, letting it dissolve on his tongue. Sat at a picnic bench under the protective awning of a food truck, he let himself relax for a second, and just watch. His friends had gone somewhere, with someone, to do something, but there was no way he could remember when he was staring at the hottest guy he’d  _ ever  _ seen. 

He couldn’t just go up for a kiss, could he? So far, only girls had shown up, and the guy had kissed them without an issue, but Sebastian was scared that going up there would impose on him, or, even worse, he would be flat out rejected. The boy’s eyes flitted his way, and, with bright red cheeks, he yanked his head down, instead staring at his lap.

At seventeen, the only kisses he’d ever had were awkward, closed mouths and more than a little uncomfortable kisses from past girlfriends, and since then, he’d always thought that kissing was just gross. Like a lot of guys he’d met, this kissing booth one was sending his heart and stomach in knots, but, for the first time, there was something about him, that was making his lips tingle with want. His fingers were shaking as he nervously stuffed his mouth full of more cotton candy. 

Rejection wasn’t so bad, right?

Sebastian peeked up at the kissing booth boy, and he knew that it definitely was so bad. At least, rejection from him.

But a quick walk and a closer peek wouldn’t hurt anybody. He tossed the remnants of his food in the trash, and he made a B-line for the kissing booth, but it was hard to act like he wasn’t slowing down right in front of the booth, and it was even harder to act like he wasn’t staring right at the guy working it. Sebastian glanced at the little sign propped up next to it, and as he walked aimlessly in a hopefully not so obvious circle back to his seat, his heart was beating in his ears.

_ Current worker: Claude. 6:30pm-8:00pm. _

_ $5 for a kiss, $10 for tongue. _

His name was scribbled in in neat, tall letters, and Sebastian knew he wrote it himself. It oddly suited him.

The idea of kissing  _ anybody  _ with  _ tongue  _ was more than embarrassing in and of itself, but then Claude, in front of all these other people… A wave of dizziness passed through him as anxiety filled up his chest. He tried to push it out of his mind, push how  _ exciting  _ that seemed into the furthest corner of his brain. Sebastian took a seat at that same bench, and rested his head in his folded arms, resuming his people-watching. Claude was currently cupping the jaw of a girl who definitely paid $10, and he tucked his face away, instead staring at the cracks in the table. It just felt so intimate, it felt like he shouldn’t watch something like that. He was almost completely sure if he was that girl, his legs would’ve gave out on him.

Sebastian checked his phone, and was relieved to see there was still half an hour until someone else took over their booth. He still had half an hour to try and get himself together, so he made another lap or two, and on his third time around, he even found it in himself to slow to a stop and almost wait in line, but it was only 7:45, so he did another lap around the carnival, walking along the outskirts of the event and staring at all the neon lights to try and waste some time. There was still plenty of time. Except he checked the time again, and it was already 7:55. If he was going to go, now was the time. 

Sebastian’s feet trudged through the trampled-down grass on his way back to the kissing booth. He stood and stared again, right at the distance where he was too far to be in line, but too close to not be in line. He was swallowing a lump in his throat when he finally stepped up. There was only one girl between him and Claude now, and he was really, really positive he was going to pass out. Part of him wondered if he actually wanted his first real kiss to be to a stranger, but when Claude turned to look at him as that girl left, slightly-swollen lips smiling and his eyes soft, there was no one else he wanted to kiss. 

Sebastian stumbled forward, and he was shaking as he put a five in the full jar. Claude didn’t say anything, and he didn’t know what to say, either. 

“I, I.. Um.” If he thought he was nervous now, he was in a whole different world now. 

“I just… If, you know, if this is okay...” Sebastian was self-conscious as he tucked some hair behind his ear, looking down to the ground. His shoes were covered in a thin layer of dirty dust, kicked up by fellow carnival-goers all around him.

“Hey. That’s fine.”

Well, things were already working out better than he ever could’ve thought they would. 

“Step around the booth, ‘kay?” Sebastian looked up to see that same smile, and he let out a slow, deep breath, shuffling around to meet Claude behind the wooden bar. 

“What’s your name?”

Why did everything feel so intimate?

He stared at the ground until Claude was cupping his chin and tilting his head up, and meeting his gaze so close made his knees wobble. Sebastian had to clear his throat and instinctively cling to the teen’s wrist, trying to ground himself. 

“Seb- Sebastian.”

“Well, Sebastian, it’s nice to meet you. If you didn’t read the sign, I’m Claude.” 

Taking a deep breath in made him realize how nice Claude smelled, and shivers covered his arms, despite how hot it was outside. Sebastian nodded and found himself mirroring that sweet smile, though his was, without a doubt, a lot more dreamy and nervous. Claude’s hand felt so gentle on his skin.

And then he was leaning in, and Sebastian didn’t know what to do with himself. But then Claude stopped, and just tilted his head to the side. “You’re shaking,” he whispered, his hand sliding to cup his jaw. His thumb slid over Sebastian’s cheek, who kept on smiling weakly. “We don't have to kiss if you don’t to. A girl’s working this booth next, if that’s what you’re looking for.”

“No,” Sebastian rushed to protest, holding on tighter. “This, um… This is definitely what I’m looking for.”

Claude didn’t seem to mind, and he wished his mellow attitude was contagious. Just like Sebastian had been daydreaming, he leaned down and kissed him like it was nothing, and Claude kissed exactly how his handwriting read, and exactly how he looked. 

He wished he paid ten, because before he could even fully react and enjoy, Claude was pulling away, and Sebastian was whining in regret without even meaning to. 

“Thanks for coming,” he said, releasing Sebastian’s jaw and taking a step back. “And, of course, thanks for your donation. See you.”

Sebastian’s mind was reeling, but he just left quietly, though not before Claude gave him a little encouraging, shooing pat on his back. He wasn’t sure where to go now, so he walked to the picnic benches and sat down, crossing his legs at the ankles. Resting his cheek in his palm, he resumed his staring at the cracks in the wood. He wondered what he would get if he paid fifteen, or twenty, or a hundred. He would’ve just put his card in there if he could have.

But he didn’t, and now Claude’s shift was over, so he had no clue if he would ever see him again. 

His lips were tingling again, though more with excitement and want than anything else, and he kept feeling the gentle pressure of Claude’s against them. That was the best first real kiss he could’ve ever asked for. 

To celebrate, Sebastian got up and bought an ice cream, strawberry in a waffle cone, and started walking laps again. It felt like his head was both cleared up and more cloudy, but he ate his ice cream and looked at the pretty sunset and thought about coming again tomorrow just in case Claude was going to be there, too. As he was on the way to find a trashcan to toss what was left of his drippy cone away, he ran straight into someone, someone who smelled remarkably good and had a strong chest. 

When he looked up, that soft-eyed grin was meeting him, and he was pretty sure this was heaven. He could look into Claude’s eyes forever.

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian whispered, stepping away from him with a nervous laugh. “I- I guess I should be looking where I’m going.”

“No, I…” It seemed like it was Claude’s turn to be embarrassed. He scratched the back of his neck and looked down to the ground, kicking at a sad clump of grass. “I was actually, you know. Looking for you.”

The blush from before was returning, and heat rose from his collarbones to the tips of his ears. Biting his lip, he smiled, shifting foot to foot. “For what?”

“Well. For your number, or, we could walk around for a while, or something.”

“Let’s go on a ride. I haven’t ridden anything since I got here.” That was romantic, right? Depending on the ride, maybe it could be. Sebastian was definitely out of his element here, but luckily for him, Claude didn’t mind.

“Ferris wheel?”

After he nodded, they set off in direction of the ferris wheel, and they stayed completely quiet. Their shoulders (well, Sebastian’s shoulder and Claude’s arm) brushed as they walked, and each time sent electricity through his body. He wondered if Claude felt the way he did; the way time moved slow and fast, the way it felt like it was just them here. 

Claude, like a gentleman, Sebastian might add, paid for the tickets needed to get on the ride, and soon enough they were strapped in the little cart. As they started slowly rising in the air, with his hands tightly gripping the bar, he looked up to him.

“Um... If you don’t mind me asking, why’d you wanna ride with me?” 

Totally unlike his earlier mellow and calm demeanor, Claude was looking like an absolute nervous idiot, and something about it was melting Sebastian from the inside out. To think he was the reason of getting someone like that all nervous made it hard to stop smiling.

“You were really cute.” Claude hesitated for a moment, and met Sebastian’s gaze, before slowly wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “I want to talk to you, and, you know…”

Sebastian noticed he had a habit of saying that a lot.

“I want to get your number, I want to see you sometime. Outside of the carnival.”

Like he belonged there, Sebastian leaned into his side, and watched the horizon. Having Claude be the nervous one put an odd calm feeling throughout him. If they were both just fumbling and shy, then nothing would get done.

“That wouldn’t cost me anything, would it?” Sebastian asked, giggling quietly. He could hear a relieved sigh through a smile come from Claude. 

“Free of charge.”

“Then I’d like that a lot.”

“You… You know what else won’t cost anything?”

Right as they got to the top of the ride, without a doubt the prettiest view in town, Sebastian turned his attention to the teen. He had a feeling of what was coming, but acting like he didn’t know was still fun.

“What?”

Claude leaned in and kissed him, and it was even better than the kiss at the booth. Leaning into him further, Sebastian turned just a bit to be facing him, settling a hand on his chest as he kissed back. Despite past experiences, he decided he definitely really,  _ really  _ likes kissing. When they pulled away, their cart was almost to the ground again, and Sebastian’s legs were quivering as they stepped down onto the grass. 

Maybe things could get done if they were both nervous, but it would just take a long time.

Spending a long time with Claude sounded like a good idea.

Sebastian handed him his phone as they got out of the way of the awaiting line of customers, and played with the hem of his shirt. He knew his friends would be looking for him soon, and he knew that it would be time to go, but he wanted to take a couple more Ferris wheel rides with Claude. When his phone was given back to him, Claude’s name was saved, and along with his contact name was a little heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> butlerbfs.tumblr.com  
> akours.tumblr.com


End file.
